


Drink Is Chep In Mexico

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s03e24 Hiatus Part II, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs is in Mexico trying to forget.





	Drink Is Chep In Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

In Carlos's Cantina it was always 'happy hour'.

The shots were cheap. He bought dozens of them.

Night after night he downed shot after shot of cheap tequila in the hope they'd finally make him forget.

Forget his past.

Forget Shannon and Kelly, his girls.

Forget Ducky, his oldest and closest friend.

Forget Tobias, his second oldest and closest friend.

Forget DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, his field team.

Forget Abby and Palmer, his non-field team.

Forget Jenny, his big mistake.

Night after night he downed shot after shot of cheap tequila in the hope they'd finally make him forget.

They didn't.


End file.
